


Algonquin Park

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason they're in a canoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algonquin Park

**Author's Note:**

> For [flawedamythyst](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/). She knows why. *grin *

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sam whined, wriggling around, trying to find a comfortable position. A knob of wood stuck into his back and Sam reached under himself to try and find a place where it didn’t try to bore o hole through his spine.

“Oh, stop complaining, you little bitch,” Dean replied, kneeling over Sam. He was having the same problem; the truth was that this was just too small for the two of them. “I thought you’d be all for this romantic crap.” Dean sat back and gestured around them. “The mist rising off the water, the still and quiet. Nature.” Dean grimaced.

“And the _canoe_? Where the hell does that come into “romantic”? And since when have you ever wanted to do anything remotely resembling romantic?” Sam threw out his hands and hissed as the side of the canoe connected painfully with the back of one.

“I just…” Dean trailed off and coloured. Sam stared up at him in shock and then decided to stop ragging on his brother. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of him and kissed him hard. Dean grunted in shock and tried to arrange himself so his knee wasn’t digging into Sam’s thigh and his elbow wasn’t pressing Sam’s ribs painfully into his chest. He finally got himself steady on his elbows, pressed along Sam’s sides as Sam’s hands framed his face and Sam’s tongue explored his mouth.

Sam let his hands wander down Dean’s sides, wriggling his fingers into the gap between his shirt and jeans to get at bare skin. Dean eased himself up a little, so there was space between their bodies and Sam pushed his hand between them and got Dean’s pants open, shoving his hand inside without preamble. Dean grunted and thrust down into Sam’s hand as Sam got his fingers around Dean’s erection and started to stroke.

“Fuck, I… I need you, Dean.” Sam panted, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth before biting down Dean’s jaw and sucking a bruise into his neck. Dean tilted his head back, giving Sam better access to the skin and balanced himself on one arm so he could get his own hand between them and undo Sam’s jeans. Sam pushed him and Dean rocked back on his heels and stared down at his brother. “Come on, get your clothes off.” Sam stared on his own clothes, half sitting up so he could yank his shirts off, leaning in to nibble at Dean’s ear before he lay back down. Dean’s eyes flashed hotly and he pulled off his own shirt and manoeuvred himself to push his jeans down and kick them off his feet. They cursed and grunted as they stripped in the small space, the canoe rocking gently with their movements.

Sam was sure he was going to be covered in bruises later, knocking elbows and knees against the sides; his head thumping back as he struggled with his jeans. Finally they were both naked and Sam had rearranged their clothes underneath him and pulled Dean back down into his arms. Dean kissed him hard and hot, twisting his fingers into Sam’s hair and he licked Sam’s mouth open and pressed inside. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s body, relishing the feel of bare skin under his fingers, mapping scars and muscles, curving over his ass so he could run his fingers along the crease where it met his thighs.

One of Dean’s hands disappeared and came back a moment later, wriggling between their bodies again. Dean skirted Sam’s cock and trailed, cool and wet over his balls before circling around his hole. Sam moaned and arched under him, fingers clenching tighter on Dean’s ass as he gasped for breath. Dean pushed his finger in as Sam spread his legs wider, hooking one over the edge of the canoe. Dean pressed in deeper, kissing across Sam’s face, sucking on his ear and tonguing the sensitive spot behind it until Sam hissed at him to hurry up.

He opened Sam up as slowly as he could bear, taking the time to feel Sam around his fingers, to take in the undulation of Sam’s body, the smooth way their skin slid together.

“Yeah, Sammy, yeah that’s it, relax,” Dean murmured, sucking on Sam’s neck and making sure to leave a bruise, knowing Sam had already left one on his neck. Finally he pulled his fingers out and Sam immediately wrapped his legs around Dean’s back and rocked his hips up.

“C’mon, Dean, just fucking do it already.” Sam begged, circling his hips, trying to find friction. Dean braced himself above Sam and guided his cock to Sam’s entrance then pulled his hand away and thrust inside in one long movement until his balls slapped Sam’s ass. “Fuck, yeah…” Sam groaned, squeezing his legs around Dean’s back. Dean had his eyes shut tight and he was breathing hard, his body trembling slightly as he held himself above Sam. “Move, Dean.” Sam ordered, his whole body tingling from the feeling of Dean stretching him open.

Dean opened his eyes and stared down at him before pulling back and thrusting back in, starting up a rhythm that rocked the whole canoe. Sam matched him easily, pushing his hips up into each stroke, his cock sliding against Dean’s stomach each time. He reached down and curled his fingers around it, tilting up to catch Dean’s mouth as he jerked himself off, pushing down onto Dean’s cock.

“Oh God, Sam,” Dean breathed, attacking Sam’s mouth again and fucking into him hard. Sam gasped and came all over his hand and stomach, body seizing down on Dean’s cock. Dean let out a choked moan and sped up, Sam could feel his stomach muscles working hard against his hand before he released his cock and let his hand fall down beside him, only then realising that his other hand was clenched in the short strands of Dean’s hair as his brother fucked him hard against the bottom of the canoe. ‘Oh, oh fuck, yeah Sammy.” Dean thrust in deep, deeper than before and stilled and Sam could feel the hot rush inside of him.

Dean slumped down on top of him and they caught their breath slowly. When Dean pulled away their bodies parted with a squelching noise that made Sam wrinkle his nose and Dean grinned down at him. He eased out of Sam carefully and lay down beside him on his side, the best they could manage in the small space.

“Next time you want to do something romantic,” Sam started, “How about we have a picnic. With a blanket and everything.”

Dean snorted and slapped him lightly on the chest. “Whatever princess.”


End file.
